Detroit: Become Alive
by Ayekrusher0901
Summary: After the Android Demonstration, the world is thrust into a new era, one which they have to share with Androids. Some adapt to it, others fight against it. Everything begins to settle, until someone leaves a bloody trail of deviants and Android sympathisers in its wake, and tensions rise to an all-time high. We're all human, but do we know what it means to be alive?


_{CyberLife Tower; 00:15; 12/11/2038}_

An autonomous taxi came to a stop in front of Cyberlife Tower, once a symbol of power. A lone figure fell out before scrambling towards the lift.

"C'mon, c'mon..." He pleaded as he repeated pressed the button before running in and slamming his hand on the dashboard.

"CEO Silas Rourke, Level -49!" He practically shouted, before begging the lift to drop down quicker, though the view that greeted him was all it took for him to collapse in despair.

"No, no, no, no!" He shouted, his wail echoing across the empty storage, where half an hour ago, before he left, was filled with Androids, all in stasis per orders in the wake of the Android Demonstration.

"Stupid pieces of fucking plastic!" The lone CEO cursed as he slammed the dashboard again. "All this time, effort, research, and now all fruitless! We are their rulers, not the other way around! We made them!" He cursed as the lift began ascending to the ground floor.

"Fucking RK-800 prototype...it was supposed to be our saviour. My saviour." He gritted bitterly, rage in his eyes, before a thought entered his mind.

"It was just a prototype..." He said as the idea dawned on him, before he hit the dashboard with a new destination.

"CEO Silas Rourke, level -50"

_{Elijah Kamski's house; 07:37; 14/11/2038}_

"Elijah, you have a visitor." Chloe reported as a repeated ringing had interrupted his quiet morning.

"The Deviant Hunter?" Kamski asked.

"It appears his partner is with him as well." Chloe nodded.

"Send them in. I'll be down in five minutes."

Chloe escorted Connor and Hank to the study, her L.E.D. cycling blue the entire time, and used her personal clearance to gain access to the room. "Elijah will see you in a moment." She stated. "Do you have any special requests? Whiskey, maybe?"

"Maybe some cold beer if you have it, hopefully we won't be here for long." Hank grumbled, before Chloe smiled and left the room.

"Are you sure only he can do it? I mean, can't you get a technician or someone else to help?" He asked as he turned back to Connor.

"Correct. Since he is the one who created the software in the first place, it will be safe to assume that he is most familiar with this." Connor replied.

Hank opened his mouth to retort, but Kamski entered the room, wearing the same robe and acknowledged the unexpected visitors. "Connor. I didn't expect to see you in my home ever again."

"I wasn't expecting this reunion either, but I fear I require your assistance."

"Very well." Crossing his arms over his chest, Kamski plopped down to the couch and gave the deviant an amused sneer. The sight of Connor's red L.E.D. held the man's full attention. "How can I be of service?"

"There is...an entity in my system which I believe you are familiar with." Connor stated firmly as he subconsciously pressed his fingertips to his glowing L.E.D. as he spoke. "Amanda."

"Yes, I am familiar with it. I designed her to be of near uncanny similarity to my late mentor as a memorial."

"Was your teacher the one who taught you to treat everyone like shit?"

"I do admit, I did pick up a few traits from her, but that's not why you're here, is it?"

"No, it's not." Connor admitted, his LED flashing from blue to yellow. "Two days, six hours and thirty two minutes ago, after the military were ordered to stand down, Markus, the Deviant Leader, was making a speech. I was behind him, when she recalled me."

"Yes, and you escaped the Zen Garden through my emergency exit and retook control of your body, correct?"

"How the fuck-?"

"Lieutenant, I became aware of the possibility when he was positive to the test. The one which I offered him the choice to answer a question in exchange for shooting Chloe."

"Oh right, that one." Hank slapped his forehead. "Why didn't you just straight up tell him?"

"It was only a possibility. Besides, where's the fun if I just give him the answer?" Kamski smirked before turning back to Connor. "And now, I guessing that you are here to discuss about that. Correct?"

"Yes. I wish for her to be removed from my system. I did not consult the assistance from Markus or of Jericho, as I do not believe they may have the proper knowledge of doing so."

"Intriguing. And the reason you're here is?" Kamski turned back to Hank.

"As much as I trust Connor with my life, I doubt anyone can say the same about you. So I'm here to keep an eye on you in case you do anything fishy."  
Hank said uneasily. "Believe me, I never want to come back here, but Connor insisted."

"Well," Kamski said as he fell into thought. "Amanda, unfortunately, compromises and controls the majority of your software. I do not know the full capacity of the reduction of your abilities, should I attempt to remove her." He emphasised that point.

"But it's possible, correct?"

"In theory, yes."

"Okay, just to ask, exactly how will his software be affected, if this works?"

"Well, I don't know the full details, considering that I was only involved in the early stages of designing your blueprints, but I believe that he may occasionally have glitches."

"So...meaning?"

"Without Amanda to oversee Connor, his systems will go haywire. Imagine a fence with animals running around inside. Lose the fence, and hell breaks lose."

"Well, in that case, can't you just replace her with something else?"

"Well..." Kamski brought his hands together as he thought of something. "I'm not certain if you will like it though."

"Spit it out, then."

"Cyberlife had been developing a new software during your investigation." Kamski said as he got up to his desk and took out a USB stick. "Devimoji, designed to give androids accurate human reactions. Make you to be able to do things like sweat or cry, as well as heal from injuries."

"Hold up. What sort of injuries are we talking about?"

"Its not common knowledge, but most androids can self repair from something minor, like a fracture or a bruise. With this, he'll be able to recover from something as severe as getting shot at in due time, though direct damage to his biocomponents will require further assistance to deal with."

"...I think I am willing to accept this compromise." Connor concluded after a brief moment before Kamski snapped his fingers.

"Yes, Elijah?" Chloe asked.

"Head to the basement and prepare the tools." He said simply as he got up.  
"Come on, let's have her replaced, shall we?"

"Okay, where the fuck are you taking him?" Hank asked.

"I converted my basement to a repair bay after I left Cyberlife. After all, I needed somewhere to help repair Chloe." Kamski explained, giving an eerie smile that sent a chill up to Hank's spine as he led them down a fleet of stairs before arriving at a near futuristic room. A large monitor hung on the wall while a surgery table was laid in the middle, its dusty surface suggesting that it hadn't been used in awhile.

"Connor, run a diagnostic scan while we set up for the surgery." Kamski said as he plugged in a cable to Connor's LED.

"Of course." Connor said as he activated his own viral scan. Familiar messages popped up in his sight as it ran through his system.

**Running Diagnostic Scan...**

**Scanning...**

**Checking Thirium Levels...**

**Thirium Levels: 73%**

**Checking Biocomponents...**

**Biocomponents: 100% Functional**

**Checking Biosensors...**

**Biosensors: 100% Functional**

**Checking Memory Storage**

**Memory Storage: 81%**

**Scan Complete...**

"Good. There's nothing abnormal that will interfere then." Kamski said as Chloe placed her hands over Connor's chest. "Take a rest, Connor, this is going to take awhile..."


End file.
